The purpose of the Facilities and Logistics Services (FLS) is to provide a safe, reliable functioning building and associated systems in support of the scientific focus of the Galveston National Laboratory. In pursuit of these aims, the FLS will provide a computer-aided preventive maintenance program designed to minimize unscheduled downtime of equipment and systems. The Facility Operations Manager, and/or, his/her Assistant Manager will provide coordination and oversight to the daily maintenance activities. A proactive maintenance effort will be deployed wherever possible;however, there will be some measure of unplanned work on occasion. Therefore, a user-friendly work request system will be provided to obtain services as needed. The Director of the FLS Core will also oversee the day-to-day operations of required logistics services as they relate to domestic material delivery and distribution, as well as the daily cleaning services. The priorities of the core are the following: 1. Ensure reliability of systems and controls as it relates to staff safety 2. meet regulatory requirements 3. Coordinate processes and review incidents 4. Provide reliable and functional operations of the physical environment as it relates to staff and programmatic support 5. Effectively manage energy needs 6. Provide oversight and coordinate space utilization 7. Schedule moves and equipment installation